Commercial grade, heavy-weight or inlay linoleum is generally available in lengths, strips or layers six feet wide. The linoleum strip or layer is formed with a selvage edge which overlaps the previous strip or layer. The overlapping selvage edge is hand cut during installation in an effort to provide a seam of flush edges between adjacent layers or strips.
During installation of linoleum the linoleum adhesive bonding is first applied to the floor or other surface over the area under the first strip or layer of linoleum, the selvage edge of the first layer is pre-cut to provide a straight edge, and the first layer is applied to the adhesive bonding over the floor or other surface. The second layer or next layer is then placed dry on the floor or other surface prior to application of further adhesive bonding, with the selvage edge of the second layer overlapping the first layer. A recess tool is used for scoring, scratching or marking a cutting line along the overlapping selvage of the second layer flush with the straight edge of the first or previous layer.
The recess tool defines a channel or recess for receiving the overlapping selvage edge of the next or second layer and a knob or follower under the channel abuts against and rides along the straight edge of the underlying first or previous layer of linoleum for guiding the recess tool. A needle or pin set in the top of the recess tool scratches or scores the cutting line into the overlying layer of linoleum aligned flush with the straight edge of the underlying layer. The second layer is then removed and cut along the scratched or scored cutting line using a linoleum knife or utility knife, linoleum adhesive is applied on the floor or surface underlying the second layer, and the second layer is then applied on the adhesive layer and installed with the cut edges flush along the seam.
A disadvantage of the traditional method for cutting and laying linoleum is that several separate steps are required for installing each next layer. First the layer must be placed in position on the dry floor or other surface for scoring or scratching the cutting line using a recess tool. Second the layer to be installed is removed and cut by hand along the cutting line using the linoleum cutting or utility knife. Third the linoleum adhesive is applied to the floor or other surface under the area of the second strip and the second strip is applied to the adhesive layer with adjacent edges abutting and forming the seam between the adjacent layers. Another disadvantage is that hand cutting of the commercial, heavy-duty or inlay linoleum selvage edge along the scratched or scored cutting line using the traditional linoleum cutting knife tends to thicken the edge during cutting creating a ridge. The result is an undesirable raised edge or ridge at the seam which may capture or trap debris. Furthermore the thickening at the edge during cutting with the traditional inlay knife, linoleum knife or utility knife may itself be uneven causing an uneven seam and seam ridge.